1. Field
The following description relates to a method of setting an initial location of a user terminal via an interaction with a user and a user terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a method of estimating a location, using mobile communication signals, triangulation of a mobile terminal capable of mobile communication may be performed by employing a proximity scheme of approximating a location of the mobile terminal using a location of a cell base station to which the mobile terminal is connected. Alternatively, triangulation of a mobile terminal may be performed by measuring times of arrival (TOAs) of signals from at least three proximate base stations, respectively.
In a method of estimating a location, using a local area network (LAN), a location of a LAN terminal may be estimated by employing a proximity scheme of approximating the location of the LAN terminal, using a location of an access point (AP) to which the LAN terminal belongs. Alternatively, a location of a LAN terminal may be estimated by measuring a signal intensity at a proximate AP, and performing pattern matching with a fingerprint map previously-recorded.
In a method of estimating a location, using an ultra-wide band (UWB) communication, triangulation of a terminal may be performed by measuring a distance to an AP generating a UWB signal.
In a method of estimating a location, using a magnetic field map, a location of a terminal may be calculated by measuring a magnetic field at the location of the terminal. Representative algorithms that estimate a location of a terminal through calculation may include a Kalman filter, a particle filter, and a Markov localization. The aforementioned algorithms may be used to measure environmental variables that change in various manners when the terminal moves, and to estimate the location of the terminal, using a result of the measuring.